Alone with Myself and I
by kluvssamcedes
Summary: My first story its going to be a samcedes
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Amiyah**

It was a nice day to go outside. Through the stained glass window, Mercedes saw her next door neighbors having a picnic and taking advantage of the lovely would watch them as they had a nice time outside. Knowing that if she went outside she would be punished she just sat there in her misery, for it was in that home where she was taught that it was ungodly to do those sort of things. She was taught this ever since she was adopted to that home. Yes, Mercedes was adopted and into a family of very strict and religious parents. Her mom who used to be a nun, married a Pentecostal man and when they found out that she couldn't bear any children they adopted Mercedes at the age of 6. During her childhood they would ban her from being around what the called "heathen" children; They always had her locked up in her room and the only children she would get to see were the ones she watched from her window. She watched for 9 years, for 9 years she saw the same kids her own age smiling and playing. When she used to sneak out and try to play with the children she was spanked and told to never do it again. But now she was 15 and her neighbors children were her age. They had grown much over the years and had very attributing features. Many times during the summer when they were out her parents would often criticize their behavior and remind Mercedes not to be like them. But in Mercedees mind she wanted more than anything to be just like them. And over the years she got to know them not personally but she noticed patterns with each of the children. Her neighbors 3 children were all very active but all had traits that were different about them. First there were Puck and Sam the fraternal twins. Some fraternal twins kinda look alike but not them they were completely different. Puck had very a dark haired mohawk and had a very gregarious personality. He also loved playing football and girls. Lets just say that Sam was his very opposite. Sam liked to play football but his true passion was drawing and he was also quite the geek when it came to Star Wars ;and he was very shy until you got to know him. He had dirty blonde hair with a very innocent face. He was the kind of guy who just liked to chill with his friends and do nothing. The third child was a girl named Amiyah. Amiyah was adopted into the family when the twins were 2. Amiyah was of African american decent but and her foster family was of the Caucasian decent and she was teased and bullied for it but it didn't bother her at all. She was very strong willed and passionate. Many times she would go to the backyard and sing and she had a very beautiful voice. Amiyah loved to paint and draw what she felt her world was like. She also loved to embrace her black ethnicity and where her hair in an afro most of the time. All of Mercedes neighbors children were very different but they all had a very strong bod with each other. This was all she wanted to have a very strong bond with someone because in her house ,all alone, she sat there watching as her life passed by with no one to share it with.

**Hi my fellow fanfictioners**

**Im new you can probably tell but I just ot this Idea and i really just thought of this in the spur of the moment**

**Its my first but I want to know if anyone would actually keep reading if i decided to make it a story**

**Please reveiw**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im back **

**Ive been so busy with school and family but you didnt read this for excuses so anyway I just want to thank the people that reviewed, favorited and followed. I know Im not that good at writing but I thank the people that that believe in this hehe anyway stop with the feels and get onto the story. {BTW Im probably gonna update faster this time because of a fast my mom is making me do she says I have to fast from tumblr *tears why tumblr mom why? Ill have some free time(lots) so look out for that and ask the lawd to help me on this fast. Staying away from tumblr dats gonna be a challenge}**

**Disclaimer: Dont sue... I own nothin...NOTHIN  
**

* * *

Why am I here? I always asked myself this question when my tutor came. She came everyday besides Sunday because of my "parents". Anyway, sitting here with my tutor Ms. Shelby Corcoran was the only real contact I had with the outside world. Ms. Corcoran, or Shelby ( I got to call her that when my parents weren't around), was very good company and everything but she is just another adult trying to rule over me just like my parents. "Do this Mercedes. Not this Mercedes. Mercedes are you listening to me?" The only thing I really liked about her coming was singing lessons. Shelby won many awards back in her day but retired and decided to give back to the community, and by the community she meant me. Every day at 5, when both my parents were gone out on some "spiritual enlightenment" thing or whatever they did, Shelby and I sang. Shelby knew I was very sheltered and was very happy when I started to ask her about singing. We started when I was just 8 years old and we started running out of songs my parents would approve of. So everyday when they went out, Shelby started teaching me "regular" music as she liked to call it. At first she started teaching me some music I might have heard back when I was still in the foster home. I was pretty sure I had no music from way back then stuck in my head but when I heard her start to sing a song called "Human Nature" I just began singing it like I had known it for years. I grew to love music and singing and Im sure in my heart that one day I was going to be an Aretha, a Mariah, a Beyonce ….just not today stuck in this prison.

"Mercedes" my mom called "what are you doing in there?"

"Nothing mother"

"Better not be eating those cookies I baked for Ms. Corcoran"

"No mother Im not" I lied

"Good she will be arriving in a minute so go to the office and get ready"

First of all why did I lie? Because I was hungry. They have me on a very strict diet because they think being thin is the way I should be. Sure… sometimes I look in the mirror an don't like what I see but I like to think of myself as a girl who rocked her curves, that sounds better than being called fat. I told my mom that I liked the way I looked and she looked at me like I grown four heads and sent me to my room with no dinner. Lesson learned never question mom.

Our house was like a castle to me for it was 5 stories tall and had many rooms. Why did we have this house? No clue it was just me and my parents. But it was pretty amazing. With a library 3 times as big as my bedroom which was pretty big. Sometimes I would just hide in it and sing my heart out where no one could hear. The office was the next largest room where I would get tutored and where my dad did his studies. I was on my way to the office like my mom told me to when I heard voices in the office. It sounded like my dad and another man's voice who I recognized very well. It was Mr. Evans! Why would he be here. My neighbors never came around unless they were being lectured on what heathonous ways they were raising their children. That usually ended with holding Mr. Evans back and me escorting them out in the nicest way possible. Wait they started talking again.

"Im here to talk about my children" Mr. Evans said

"Mary and I were going to go away for a week and we needed someone to watch them and-"

" Now why would we want those children in our house, especially when we do our best to keep our Mercy away from them you know how much we disapprove of them especially my wife"

" Look I know you and your wife don't like them but they are very well behaved children we promise your our last hope we… just don't get out as much as we used too and maybe while the kids stay here they will be able to change their "heathonous"ways ….plus my wife thought it would be nice if Mercedes would like some company seein that you don't let her out" Mr. Evans mumbled out the last part so dad wouldn't hear it though.

"Look Dwight I'll have to talk to my wife but that doesn't mean yes. You know how she is." Dad said. I heard them both sigh probably thinking about mother. Then they did something I had never heard before. They were actually talking like….like civilized human beings, and they were talking like old friends about life, sports ,the economy. Suddenly I jump cause I hear someone coming. When I saw who was coming I was relieved that it was only Shelby. So I went to go with her pondering when did they start being friends? I also thought of the possibility of actually having someone over that was my age and free.

**Neutral POV**

" Martha! Where are you we need to talk." Reggie yelled. He didn't know how he was going to do about Dwight's situation. Dwight.. It had been a long time since they had a talk….. a real talk. He didn't really know what happened to them they used to be best friends and they had dreams. At a young age Dwight and Reggie had been introduced at about 5 years old. They did everything together and nothing could stop them, not even the racial discrimination that told them how it was supposed to be. But then Martha happened. Reggie was junior in college when he met Martha and they met at a bible study. At this point in time Reggie and Dwight both knew what they wanted to be. Reggie was going to be a lawyer and Dwight was going to be an Architect. They kept intouch until Martha started influencing him to be a pastor. Reggie at first didn't go for because he didn't think that was for him but once Martha had what she wants in mind she got. Reggie soon dropped out of college to follow his "calling" and Martha was right there with him. Soon Reggie remembered how foolish he was to just atop talking to his best friend just because of this so they decided to meet. They met in Lima their hometown and they had a lot of catching up to do. They met each other's fiancés for the first time and all was well. Dwights fiancé Mary hit off with Martha and they were practically inseparable. They started planning their weddings and their fiancés joked that it didn't seem like they were getting married to the girls but that the girls were getting married to each other. After the weddings and such they settled down and became neighbors. But once Mary got pregnant Martha immediately wanted a child. This is where things started going . At fist Mary was oblivious to Martha's jealousy. It got to the point to where Martha would stop calling and going over their house. This strained Dwight and Reggies relationship and that "ended" their relationship. That is when they decided to adopt. Martha wanted her child to be perfect and when she say Mercedes drawing a picture of a family she just knew it was her. Martha said she was too cute for words and had the most adorable personality. Martha knew in her heart that that child would be perfect for them to start a family. Reggie agreed so they adopted her and it brought back some of the old Martha. Martha was tempted to go tell Mary the great news when but then one day she saw she saw them bring home a little black girl along with the twins. She was about to go over there and tell them about how foolish she had been when she saw her. Amiyah she looked almost like Mercedes but a little thinner and bigger eyes. When she looked at how happy they were and how unhappy she was she decided that they apparently were foolish for trying to copy her ideas and were jealous of her. Ever since that day she has been striving for Mercedes to be beyond everyone else especially the Evans. Reggie always wanted her to succeed and try your hardest. He always wanted Mercedes to chase her dream but Martha wanted other wise. So to be the great husband and father he was he started to endorse what Martha was saying to Mercedes. Whatever Martha said went. A happy wife a happy life right? Thinking about this was making Reggie regret what he was about to tell Martha. Martha came in with her hands on her hips and her face was saying what the hell is this about? Then Reggie told her to sit down and he told her about Dwights situation. Then she started yelling and screaming and then …crying. That's new Reggie thought as he held his sobbing wife. When she finally calmed down she noticed that Reggie had the look in his eyes of a determined man. She knew she wasn't going to win and for some reason it didn't bother her. She was sick and tired of playing the blame game on the Evans and she actually really missed Mary.

"Soo they can stay?" asked Reggie

"Yeah I guess but only if we can get rid of their "heathonous" ways" Martha said sarcastically

Reggie just looked at her with amusement and said "Girl Please, You Know you otta stop"

A few seconds later they burst out laughing, they hadn't felt this way in a long time and in their minds they both hoped they could be just like that with the Evans.

Then Martha suddenly said " why don't we have them over for dinner tonight…."

Reggie did a double take at his wife. What had happened to this part of her . For 9 years it was lost and he may have just found it.

"Sure Ill go call right now" he said excitedly

"NO!" she said quickly "Ill do it" She went and got her cellphone and called up her number. A part of her told her to hang up because she hadn't talked to her in years but the other part of her wanted to talk to her best friend, well ex bestfriend she was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard someone say hello.

"Hello, is anyone there"

" Ummm hi Mary… Its Martha and I was wondering…."

"Click" she hung up on her.

* * *

**Sooo you like I dont know so why dont you tell reviews are very much welcomed!;]**

**Dont worry Sam will be in the next chapter  
**

**- Kenya:P  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys. Thanks for the support and reviews:}. On with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ok **

* * *

**At the Evans House**

**Mary's POV**

" Ummm hi Mary… Its Martha and I was wondering…."

"Click" I hang up.

Why was that woman calling me? I must have done something horrible that she would even call me. Ha that woman. I was too naïve to see it in the beginning but she can be a very temperous spirit and selfish as well. She used to be my best friend and now she's an cranky temperamental b….witch yeah, witch. I'm done with this nice Mary being the innocent housewife that's to naïve for anything. That woman isn't going to trick me again.

"Mary… I have to tell you something, it's about the trip" Dwight said as he walked into the living room where I was sitting on the couch. "We don't have to go this year its fine with me, I mean-"

"NO we are going that trip… its just about where the kids will be staying" Dwight said with his voice unusually quiet. "Is something wrong? If you couldn't find anyone we could let them stay by themselves. They are old enough the twins are 17 and Amiyah is 16 I think they can handle it they are pretty well behaved kids." The whole time I was talking Dwight had a *no freakin way* expression on his face. "Noah Puckerman Evans and well-behaved are two opposite things and you know the second we get out of this house he is going to throw a party and get booze and girls. Sam and Amiyah will just go with it because they just accept whatever Noah does. They are the three Musketeers and whatever one says they will go along with it. Why would we leave those three at the house again!? ..We aren't doing to do that anyways because I found us a place that they can stay" Dwight said "Right, Sooo where are they staying exactly?" I asked. Dwight stayed silent for a minuet but he started speaking very softly and said the very last name I wanted to hear. "The Jones" he said with his head down. " Have you lost your mind?! After all they put us though and the kids. Do you how many times I had to tell Sam and Puck that they were fine and good boys when they were little? Do you know how much Amiyah would come to me and ask me why the lady next door was so mean to them and why she looked at them like she was disgusted !?"

"Yes baby , I remember but times have changed and so have people. I had forgiven my bestfriend a long time ago and just didn't know it until recently…and I think its time to let go of your anger towards Martha..I..I met with Reggie earlier today and we talked, we actually talked like the times that we were in college together. I know you want your bestfriend back too and you guys need to sort out what you guys are both upset about and work it out because I know the Mary back in college would've said "man up" and so you need to" "What about what she did to the kids?" I asked. "Well they learned at an early age that the world is a judgmental place but they got through it didn't they. Because of their experience with her they learned to be what they are no matter what other people think. They also learned to avoid conflict and accept people who judge them and ignore them….. Well Noah may not have gotten the last part but they did learn something out of it." Dwight concluded. Then he got up and walked out and before he left he added, "Plus I know you worry about Mercedes and her lack of interaction with the world."

I sat there letting everything he had said digest in my mind and in those few minutes I knew what to do. *Ring..* "Hello I'm soo glad you-"

"Please don't Martha, I just need to talk to you today preferably…."

"Oh well umm I was wondering if you and umm family would like to come over and have dinner with us maybe then we could talk" I did a double take when she asked me dinner. Me and My family also there had to something going on but they way she asked she sounded desperate sooo maybe… "Hello are you still there Mary?"

"So what time should we be there?" Maybe Dwight is right maybe it is time to make amends with her ex-best friend. "6 o'clock. By the way I look forward to our talk… we have a lot to talk about and how I'm-"

"Yeah see you at 6 then, bye"*Click* I hung up not wanting to hear her excuses….not right now anyhow. It's going to be a long night.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

The Jones house….never thought we would be going over there to have dinner. Whenever we were over there it was for a lecture. My parents never wanted to go over there before but I guess they were just being nice or somthin because I sure know my mom wouldn't ever want to go there. " Hey bro do you know where Mia is? Dad wants her to be prepared to go to the devils layer" Puck asked. I rolled my eyes at his reference to the Jones house. It wasn't going to be that bad….I hope

"No but she's probably in the backyard as usual" I replied. "Oh yeah, she likes to sing to 'the nature'" Puck said rolling his on the last part, "We need to find her some more friends we cant have her going all Disney princess on and singing to trees and thinking birds are her friends and shit"

"I heard that" Amiyah suddenly appeared in the doorway of my room with an annoyed expression on her face. She walked in my room and went up to Puck with her hands on her hips. "Mia you know I was talking about that other girl who likes to sing to-OW!" Puck yowled as Amiyah punched his arm. Then she came and laid on my bed while I sat on the floor at the foot of my bed. "Girl you can really pack a punch, you need to stop hanging out with Santana" said Puck rubbing his sore arm. Amiyah just smirked and said "Don't mess with Mia and Mia wont mess with you, anyway why were you looking for me?" Puck and I exchanged glances and we told her about going to the Jones house for dinner. Surprisingly she wasn't frustrated, annoyed or angry she just laid there quietly until she broke the silence "Maybe we will get to see the mysterious Mercedes" My brother and I looked at her strangely.

"That's all you've got to say after all they've done to us all you can think about is seeing their daughter" I asked a little frustrated. "Look, make no mistake I would like very much to knock a little sense into Mr. and Mrs. Jones but I think its time to get over it .Why would you want to let the past get to you, you're the only one that is letting it get in your way" She got off the bed and walked to the door. As she walked out she paused and said, "I'm not gonna let the past hold me back from letting a new beginning come, maybe they've changed and if they have I'm not gonna let what they did in the past cloud my judgment." She then told us it about time to go to dinner with the Jones.

We walked over to the Jones house since they were are neighbors and when we got there the Jones were waiting for us at the door, everyone except the mysterious Mercedes. Mrs. Jones was being overly nice giving but mom wasn't having any of it and when Mrs. Jones came to give her a hug she just stood there and backed up and offered her a handshake. My dad and Mr. Jones looked like they were about to crack up at any moment. After that let us in the house and explained that Mercedes would be down shortly. Amiyah, Puck and I all exchanged looks knowing we would be seeing her in just a few minutes. All the then we were asked to go to the basement while the adults had a talk. Puck and I were surprised to see that they had a x-box and while Amiyah wasn't as thrilled as us about it she liked that they had a piano down there. 5 minutes had gone by and then right when I was about to go upstairs I hear someone coming down. Down descended the mysterious Mercedes.

The first thing I noticed about her was her eyes they were beautiful and almond shaped but I also saw how sadness seeped through them. As she descended down the stairs I noticed she was short, shorter than Amiyah, and when she walked it was as if she was light as a feather. When she got down the stairs I had realized I had been staring at her and quickly averted my eyes from her. She quietly went and sat at the table next to piano and sat up straight and looked straight down like she was about to boaring a laser the table with her eyes. Puck had noticed but hadn't said anything yet but I knew he was thinking of some great pick up line because she was ...beautiful. Since no one was going to talk to her I took my chance and went over and sat next to her. Why am I doing this I don't need to but it was like I was drawn to her. So to make it less akward than it already I did an impression.

* * *

**HAHAHA yeah I kinda suck for stopping there but youll get through it i hope**

**Reviews are always welcome3**

**-Kenya**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for not updating on a regular basis Im new to this writing thing and managing my time. But I worked on it a little so here ya go**

**Sorry for any mistakes**

**Disclaimer: Dont sue.. Im broke.. I cant own anything **

* * *

Sams POV

_So to make it less awkward than it already I did an impression._

Well lets just say I thought about before and chose wisely before I did anything for those few seconds. Then I looked at her and decided an impression was to forward and gave my best smile and introduced myself. "Hi I am Sam . Sam I am and I do not like green eggs and ham." I looked at her expecting her to look at me and at least say something good or bad. But she stared at me for a few seconds like I had said something strange and then she started laughing and I laughed along with her. She laughed and then let out a snort looked back down at the table for a few seconds and introduced herself. She looked at me with her big brown eyes and she spoke timidly," Hi ... I'm Mercedes" . She put on a little smile and then it quickly went away and she stared back at the table. Amiyah had been staring at us ever since I had went over to introduce myself. She looked very amused at what was going down and walked over to where Mercedes and I were sitting " Well since my other bro is surprisingly not over here with his social self I guess I'll introduce myself. My names Amiyah and I have to say you aren't what I imagined you to be like at all...and that's a good thing by the way." Mercedes mumbled "Thanks I guess." Then Amiyah just starts on this long "conversation" with Mercedes. Its really Amiyah doing all the talking and Mercedes just listening and nodding now and then. I wasn't surprised that Mia was actually talking to her she had a point in all of this, she always did. She wanted to befriend Mercedes for their parents sake she made that clear when she had made her point back at the house. Seeing no opportunity to join the conversation I went back over to where Puck was sitting on the couch. I was very surprised that he hadn't went over and put his "charm" on. "How did Mr. Preachy Pants and The Wicked Witch of the West make that sexy mama" Puck whispered to me while staring at her. I smirked" What I cant understand is how I beat you to the intro? I was pretty sure you would be all over her."Puck looked back over to me and smiled deviously , " Well the Puckasoraus is taking a different approach this time." I rolled my eyes already hoping this night would come to a close.

Mercedes POV

When I got downstairs all I imagined the worse. Mother had told me about them. They had all sounded so horrible in her stories but knowing her she could say anything and I would believe. I walked into the basement and it wasn't at all like I expected They looked pretty normal with the exception of the guy with a mohawk that looked like a dead squirrel on his head...he still looked a little suspect. Since I haven't had anybody over before that I actually had to talk to besides Shelby I just sat down at the table and waited for the for Mom to come down and announce dinner was ready. I wasn't expecting any of them to talk to me. I knew what my parents had done to them and how they didn't particurally like my parents...maybe a very strong dislike. I understood if they didn't want to talk, and I was happy with that. I wouldn't know what to say anyway. So when someone sat down next to me I started to panic a little. I looked to see who had sat down next to me and it was Sam. The guy was fine. Like really fine. I didn't really take to really appreciating guys until one day Sam and Puck were out in the front lawn playing football with a couple of their friends. I was doing my usual routine of staring at the outside-world in wonder not really paying any particular mind to them when some of them started taking their shirts off. I didn't pay any mind to that until my eyes drifted to Sam Evans. I was 15 at the time and had never seen a guy ,with the exception of my dad ,without a shirt. It was the first day I felt a real attraction to guys. Sam was very sweaty because of playing football on a very hot day and was using his shirt to wipe all the sweat from his chest and and his washboard looked positively delicious I just wanted to run my hands all over him. Stupid puberty had taken its place and then started the dreams. Ugh those stupid dreams about Sam the gorgeous blonde with the green eyes and full pink lips. And I couldn't get enough of him. I was in the Sahara and he was the only cup of water left and I was dying of thirst. I soon got over it when I saw him bringing home an attractive girl with blonde hair and a model thin body. I knew I wouldn't fit into his lifestyle...maybe I never would fit into anybody's As the blonde started to talk she she looked up and heard him introduce himself. It was kinda corny but it was pretty funny her first interaction with him and he references . I laughed but then a snort came and I knew that was very unlady like ,from being told by my mom, I was pretty embarrassed but I looked down at the table to contain my composure and introduced myself looking back up into his green eyes he looked genuinely interested and had a goofy smile on his face. It was refreshing I felt a small smile form on my face but it was quickly erased when I went back to look at the table. This was getting really awkward at this point and I was glad when Amiyah started to talk. " Well since my other bro is surprisingly not over here with his social self I guess I'll introduce myself." I had forgotten about his other brother who was sitting on the couch and looked over at him. He was staring at me with a look I didn't understand so I quickly looked away. Amiyah introduced herself and said she was better than what she imagined. I was confused with what she thought I would be like. Maybe she thought I was like my mom. Ummmm NO. " Thanks I guess" I mumble. Amiyah started talking about school and just stuff that's boring in general. I could tell she didn't want to talk about these things. She was hiding something . I felt someone move and realized it was Sam going over to the couch with Puck. I sighed and turned my attention back to Amiyah who was rambling on about how she could introduce me to some of her friends or something and how they would love to meet me. Did she seriously just say that? She knows I never come out the house and she is probably lieing about the friends liking me. Lets face it I wasn't that interesting, not much goes on at the Jones house. Everybody knows me as the sheltered, little quiet girl who was adopted by the preacher. Now I'm just sitting here bored out of my mind and it looks like Amiyah is too. This is gonna be a loong night.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! Again sorry for the wait**

**I gonna try to do better on updating :) **

**Always open for reviews **

**-Kenya 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything**

* * *

Mercedes POV

I'm so glad that mom came down stairs; I don't know if I could take this awkwardness. Between the weird stares that Puck keeps sending me and Amiyah trying to make up more boring subjects to talk about. When Mom walked in everyone stopped whatever they were doing and looked as if they were in a trance. " It's time for dinner"she said. I could feel the hesitance in her voice...she didn't know how to deal with "normal" people. So breaking everybodys trance I went upstairs and everyone else followed. Before I got to the dining room Mom pulled me aside and once everyone else was in the dining room said" You need to be on your best behavior young lady" pronouncing the "best" with extra oomph. As usual I replied with a monotone "yes mam" and was just about to leave when she pulled me back and I saw something unusual in her eyes. " You know I love you Mercy" she said which wasn't unusual but the way she said sounded like she actual meant it. When I looked into her eyes I saw a gleam of something maybe even ...I'm not even going there how can you see that in peoples eyes. Snap out of it. "Mercy ...Mercy you can go to the dining room now"she said looking at me strangely. I stop looking at her eyes and bashfully headed to the dining room.

This was the first time I had seen the dining room in all its glory. Mom usually didn't take time to decorate but this time she had went all out. It was just the Evans but OK. I went and sat next to Amiyah because Mom had made name cards for everyone. OK she officially went way to far with this. I sat across from Sam at the end of the table and next to him sat Puck who was still trying to discreetly stare. I was laughing inside because those "discreet" stares were kinda of hilarious but I still don't know whats up with him. Mr. and Mrs. Evans sat next to Puck and across from them sat my Dad. Mom was still trying to get everything out of the kitchen and we were all just sitting there being silent except for and my father which I was used to now. They had been conversing often ever since I had heard them talking in dads office. Once Mom had brought in the last items and sat down all tension that was there already increased. The dads went silent and we were all just looking at each other wondering who was going to break the tension. Then I heard Mom clear her throat. " Well I just wanted to say that I'm very glad you guys could join us today"All the Evans kids looked at her in disbelief not that I could blame them. Mrs. Evans actually looked like she didn't want to strangle my mom like earlier so that was good too."I know we haven't ,well, I haven't been the best neighbor...or friend" while she continued I heard say "Amen to that"."But right now I ask for your forgiveness and I know it wont come automatically" she said staring at for a couple seconds ." but hopefully you find it in your heart to forgive me for...everything."" I forgive you " I stared at Amiyah with shock as she spoke." Thank you dear" Mom gave her a big smile. After that confession from Amiyah we ate. We ate well too with greens, yams, black-eyed peas, macaroni and cheese. Ant to top it off we had a big smoked turkey. It was like an early Thanksgiving and no one complained. At first I felt guilty for not eating something healthy like mom had me do everyday but no way I was gonna pass this up. Actual Home cooked food plus Mom hadn't said anything which was odd but I wasn't gonna question it. Once everyone had their fill we had sweet potato pie and everyone was in a noticeably better mood. After the desert, we all made our way to the family room.

Amiyah and I sat on a sofa parallel to the one that our parents were sitting on. Puck decided to sit next to the couch we sat on and Sam followed. We watched for a while as the adults talked like friends and then they noticed we were there. So the Evans started bombarding me with questions...Well mainly Mr. and Mrs. Evans. Somehow during their intervention I had managed to weasel through most of their questions with one-word answers but then asked if I had any hobbies or talents. I was about to say no when mom had to interrupt " Oh Mercy has an excellent voice ;she can really sing!" she exclaimed " We give her singing lessons and everything. Mercy why don't you sing something for them?"I glared at her the whole time she spoke. I couldn't do this now. I barely sang with my parents around and when I did it was a song I had practiced before-hand so I wouldn't mess up in front of them. But right now I couldn't do anything I had 7 pairs of eyes staring at me waiting for my answer. " I bet you're great" Sam said snapping me from my trance. I looked at him and he was all smiles and his eyes looked on expectantly so I decided I was going to do this. " Umm sure I'll sing" glancing at my mom with a smirk on my face.I would have to do a gospel song because she didn't even know I knew of any other type of music, but She had never heard me sing this one. It was one of the gospel songs that I actually loved and could really relate with. I cleared my throat and thought about how Shelby had trained me to sing from my soul and I to sing:

** _[Mercedes:]_**

**Why should I feel discouraged**  
**Why should the shadows come**  
**Why should my heart feel lonely**  
**And long for heaven and home**

**When Jesus is my portion**  
**A constant friend is he**  
**His eye is on the sparrow**  
**And I know he watches over me**  
**His eye is on the sparrow**  
**And I know he watches me**

**I sing because I'm happy**  
**I sing because I'm free**  
**His eye is on the sparrow**

**And I know he watches**  
**_[Amiyah:]_ He watches me**  
**_[Mercedes:]_ His eye is on the sparrow**  
**And I know he watches**  
**_[Amiyah:]_ I know he watches**  
**_[Mercedes:]_ I know he watches me**

**_[Mercedes:]_**  
**I sing because I'm happy**  
**I sing because I'm free**  
**His eye is on the sparrow**

**_[Mercedes:]_ And I know he watches me**  
**_[Tanya:]_ He watches me**  
**_[Mercedes and Amiyah:]_ His eye is on the sparrow**  
**_[Amiyah:]_ And I know he watches me**  
**_[Mercedes:]_ He watches me**  
**_[Amiyah:]_ He watches me, I never thought...**  
**_[Mercedes and Amiyah:]_ He watches me**

I was so glad when Amiyah started singing with me; it helped with nerves. Maybe we could talk about this later maybe. I knew we had brought the house down when our applause rang out. Sure it was only 7 people applauding but that felt like hundreds to me. Then I saw out of the corner Sam staring with a goofy little smile on his face."You were more than great You were amazing. You'll make it big someday"he said. I looked over to him, said my thanks with a bashful smile and ducked my head. It felt good having at least one thing I could be proud of. It felt good to have something.

* * *

Sams POV

I stared; I dont how long. Puck nudged me with his elbow till I did stop. I was like this through the entire song and a little while after too. I just continued to stare in awe and wonder how she could have that in her but couldn't start a conversation."You were more than great You were amazing. You'll make it big someday." I heard her say thanks but quickly duck her head and go back to the girl in the basement. What was she hiding for? Why did she cover up her confidence? She obviously has some to sing like that with such- Woah Why am I thinking about this? I'm probably never gonna see her again anyway. After this dinner get together thing is over ,things will go back to the way they were. I heard dad start talking "Well we as you know your mother and I have been planning a vacation for us for a while now and we have finally decided a date at the end on September." Puck whispered "finally" and dad glanced at him for a quick second and continued "Since we are leaving for a while we decided that you will be staying with some people"We can take care of ourselves" interjected Puck. "Yeah just like that time when we were gone for one day, one day, and we came back to find you arrested"Puck smirked when he mentioned his arrest which wasn't helping our case "Dad we could keep an eye on Puck" Amiyah said trying to intervene. " I'm sorry sweetheart. As much as I'd like to say yes we had made up our minds about this a while ago We just couldn't find the right ...place." Right when he said that I had a feeling that this little dinner thing was a set up and shit was about to hit the fan. "We have made a final decision and you will be staying with the Jones. "WHAT?!" two voices screamed.

* * *

**Yeah the Summer Break isn't helping time-wise for some reason but anyway... Sorry for any mistakes**

**Hoped you enjoyed it. Feel free to review and my PM or my tumblr is always open for any suggestions. **

**P.S. Oxford guest you are right about something hehehe**

**P.S.S. I really want Amber Riley to sing that song I feel like It would be so amazing [ His Eye Is on the Sparrow by: Sung by Lauryn Hill and Tanya Blout]**

**-Kenya 3 **


End file.
